Everybody deserves happiness
by clardiabru3
Summary: How Mari overcame her break up from John with Greg's help. One Shot originally but now request for sequel will ensure the story is closed off properly! UPDATED


_**One-Shot. Finally I have finished my first fanfiction with a few others in the pipeline. This story is the pairing of Vixen and Vigilante another of my favourite superhero couples. I fell in love with these two due to Nathan Fillion and Gina Torres wonderful voices bringing them to life for me. I do not own any of the JL or DC characters I write about. Reviews will all be responded to good or bad as criticism helps me develop my writing. Thank you and enjoy!**_

**Everybody deserves happiness**

_Two years ago_

Mari knew it was time to end things with John, it had been a long time coming and truth be told if she left it to John it would not be in the foreseeable future. She loved John very much, and knew he loved her too in his own way. But not the way he loved Shayera. She had been very jealous of Shayera for a while when she had returned to the Justice League due to her past with John. But over time an unexpected respect had grown for her, and after their Hunter's Moon mission with Vigilante they had grown comfortable with each other, coming to an agreement that they would stop the hostility towards each other and let John decide who was best for him.

A month after that mission and tired of the arguments and cold shoulders she would get, Mari had sat down to take a long hard look at her relationship with John where she had come to the realisation that he did not love her the way she did him and she deserved a man to look at her with the same love in his eyes the way he looked at Shayera, or whenever her name came up. Mari knew that John's sense of pride and determination to not be "destiny's puppet" would keep him by her side. But Mari no longer wanted to be in a one sided relationship that theirs had become since Shayera's return, nor to be with a man whose heart belonged to another. So she decided to set them both free.

Currently she was at home, on her bed up against the headboard with a mug of large mug of hot chocolate in her hand and her surround sound system playing music on shuffle mode in the background, reflecting on her life in the two years since that fateful decision, a song started playing which made her smile at the irony as she knew the song well and never thought it would apply to her one day. She began to sing along with the artist thinking back on all that had happened.

_Two years ago_

She decided to do it away from the Watchtower to make a clean break so that hopefully they could agree to remaining friends and not allowing it to affect their working relationship. She had told John that she needed to talk to him urgently and to come to her place. He had no idea that she was about to drop this bombshell on him. A knock on the door signalled he was right on time as always. Taking a deep breath and wiping her suddenly sweaty palms on her jeans she went and opened the door, accepting his kiss but turning slightly at the last second so he got her cheek. He followed her into her lounge room where she asked him to sit on her three seater lounge and she took a seat in the single seater adjacent from him facing him.

"What's up babe? You said you had something urgent to tell me? Is everything alright?"

"No John it's not, but after tonight it will be for everyone involved"

"What do you mean, honey?"

"John you and I are over", Mari decided it was best to get straight to the point.

_"What?!"_

"John we both know that your heart belongs to Shayera and that you can avoid her all you like and act like you don't love her, but the heart wants what the heart wants and nothing you or I can change that. I have come to realise this and know that I deserve better and you should not have continued in this relationship making us all miserable. I love you enough to let you go so that we can both find the happiness we both should have. I was very bitter and angry with Shayera at first for thinking she was coming between us, but that over time became directed at you for not making a choice with your heart instead of your head. You hurt Shayera and yourself by denying her the right to be a mother and a future happiness you both want by your own mule headedness, and you hurt me by denying me the right to be loved as I too deserve by a man who will give me the world like you will give Shayera and your future son. Don't throw it all away because of your pride", Mari had delivered this in a very calm voice, which was in direct opposite to the turmoil in her mind, but her heart was at peace with her decision and she knew she would be alright.

John was speechless. He had no idea that Mari knew about the future that he had seen. He had a feeling that Shayera had told her, he knew that Bruce would never have divulged that sort of information to Mari. That was where John was wrong, Mari had gone straight to Bruce laying out her argument in an intelligent manner knowing it would appeal to his detective nature. He had advised John this would happen and he was now left to face the beautiful woman before him who's heart was breaking very slowly from what was happening around her. He had decided then and there that Mari deserved better, she then had stated she wanted the turmoil in her heart and mind to stop so she could move on with her life, with or without John. He had told her everything about their time in the future.

"Mari, let's talk about this-", he began.

_After the Black Heart mission_

Mari had known about John before being asked to join the league having watched with the rest of the world the league in action many a time. After a few missions they had been on together and not being one to mince words she had approached him in the Commissary after the Black Heart mission where most of them had been covered in goo. She had just freshly showered and made up her mind to bite the bullet and ask him out. Unbeknownst to her John had already decided to ask her out too, as he had decided to move on and really liked Mari, he was drawn to her stunning beauty in the beginning like all the other male members. But watching her in action and working with her on missions had shown him she was more than just the famous supermodel. She had a quiet strength, intuitive perceptiveness and intelligence and also a wicked sense of humour. He was just finishing off his sandwich and then would make his way to her room to ask her out, when she suddenly appeared at his table. He shook his head wondering if he had somehow conjured her up.

"Hi John"

"Hey Mari"

"Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not, please do"

She slid into the seat opposite him and was about to say something when John beat her to it.

"Would you like to have dinner with me sometime, Mari?"

Mari's eyes widened in surprise and delight and she slowly smiled at him, "I would love to, thank you for asking"

From then on they had started dating, becoming inseparable. Spending as much time together as they could outside of the league when they could. For Mari it was such an exhilarating feeling after all she had been through in her life to find someone to be with. To coming home to and talking shop with before actions took over and words were no longer needed.

He had confided all about his previous relationship with Shayera, telling her that he was no longer in love with her. She had a heard a little voice in the back of her mind telling her that he was not over Shayera and that maybe being with him would only end in pain. But she had ignored it, squaring her shoulders knowing that if in life if it is meant to be, it will be, and John and Shayera were no longer together and that was that.

Until Shayera returned and Mari took one look at John's face and knew that their relationship would never be the same.

_After Shayera's return to the Justice League_

Mari was an advocate of being objective in all situations and decided to see how their situation would play out, not hating or ignoring Shayera as many other leaguer members had, but also not going out of her way to befriend her. Shayera ignored her only responding when Mari spoke first and then it was with short answers in clipped tones. That was until their Hunter's Moon mission where they teamed up with Vigilante to face her Thanagarian ex-colleagues who were out for Shayera's blood. After that mission they had both come to agree to disagree regarding John, deciding to let him choose who he wanted to be with. This was also the start of her rock solid friendship with Vigilante, which over time and on numerous occasions she would be so very grateful for. He had become her best friend and sounding board in talking about her life or venting about John and Shayera. Greg was the only person she had told her true feelings regarding the dynamic between John, herself and Shayera, looking back now she realised the writing was always on the wall. She had just turned a blind eye to it all.

Greg, god bless him had tried to talk her out of breaking up with John saying to give it another chance that maybe he would come round. But Mari had shook her head sadly telling him he had never looked at her the way he looked longingly at Shayera. Greg knowing that when she made up her mind that was it, had hugged her tight trying to give her strength as he knew this would not be an easy thing for her to do and told her he would be there for her. Mari had held on tight in gratitude unable to say anything from the sudden lump that had risen in her throat, merely nodding on his shoulder. He was such a good man, her best friend and he deserved to be happy, she hoped that they would both be one day.

_Two years ago_

"There is nothing further to talk about John, we both know this is for the best"

"Best for who, Mari?" John began angrily.

"All of us"

"Says who"

"Says me", she said starting to get angry herself now.

"Who told you?"

"Doesn't matter does it? What matters is that it wasn't _you!_"

"Mari, I want to be with you"

"Being with me and not loving me the way I love you is no longer good enough for me, John. Your heart lies elsewhere and you are not being fair to either of us by staying in this relationship."

"You obviously need more time to think about this"

She sighed heavily, "No John we have had more than ample time to progress to the next stage of our relationship, you have had enough time to decide once and for all who your heart belongs to, and _I_ have had more than enough time to know that you don't love me like you do Shayera. Pp-pah-lease", her heartfelt revelation used the last of her gathered strength not to break down and she was losing ground very quickly.

She took a deep shaky breath, "Let's end this now and walk away as friends so we can continue to work together. If not then I will resign from the league effective immediately. I don't want that, but it is up to you. I have accepted the inevitable John, now you need to".

John's shoulders suddenly dropped the fight leaving him, "You're right, Mari, I need to be a man and face the truth instead of running from it", he sighed heavily, "I am so very sorry Mari for everything, I never meant to hurt you"

"I know", she whispered, "John could you please leave now?", she didn't think she could contain herself any longer.

"Ok Mari and thank you for being the better person in all this", he made his way to her front door to leave.

Mari merely nodded not looking at him.

"Mari, if you need anything-", he started but stopped when she just hurriedly waved him out the door. As John closed the door he heard Mari begin to take in deep shaky breaths as if she was trying hard not to cry. Knowing she did not want him there, he quickly flew away with tears rolling down his face.

Meanwhile Mari was trying desperately to hold onto her fragile emotions for just a little bit longer, she grabbed her mobile and pressed the speed dial for the number she needed her vision starting to blur. It barely finished the first ring when it was picked up.

_"Greg!",_ she brokenly breathed before bursting into violent sobbing and dropping to her knees unable to stand up any longer, her phone falling beside her. The pain she had been holding back finally unleashed and she curled into a ball to try and escape it. She didn't know if he responded and couldn't have heard it above her crying anyway. But she knew he was on his way, not needing to let him in. He had a spare key which she had given him weeks ago. In order to check on her plants whenever she was away for more than two days on a photo shoot or modelling assignment abroad.

A few moments later, to her surprise a pair of strong arms encompassed her and Greg bodily picked her up wordlessly and carried her over to her lounge. He sat down with Mari in his lap bringing her head to rest on his shoulder and hugging her once again pressing his lips to her hair and stroking her back in an effort to soothe her. Offering the comfort she so desperately needed. Mari threw her arms around his neck and clung tightly as she let out all the heartbreak, stress and sadness in her heart. Her best friend was here to help her.

"It's okay darlin' I'm here for you, I am not going anywhere"

To Mari those words made her feel the safest she had ever felt in her entire life.

_One month later_

"Hello Mari"

"Shayera"

"I'm sorry for what's happened"

Shrugging she said, "Such is life"

"I never meant to hurt you"

"Look Shayera", Mari turned to face her fully, "you have nothing to apologise for you did not hurt me. John did. He may in his head have thought he was doing the right thing but his heart was hurting all of us and that was not fair. We all deserve to be happy and we both know John's sense of duty would have kept us as we were for God knows how long."

Shayera nodded, "He was determined to prove that the future was not set in stone"

"Destiny has a way of proving people wrong"

"Mari, please don't take this the wrong way, but if there is anything I can do?"

"I'm a big girl, I'll be fine, but thank you. I know we will never be best friends but I would like to put this behind us and hopefully one day become more than just team mates"

Shayera suddenly put her hand out to Mari with a friendly smile, "Friends?"

Mari smiled and shook her outstretched hand, "Friends"

They walked away from each other a few seconds later heading in opposite directions. Mari had just turned the corner heading towards the Commissary to where Greg was waiting to have what had now become their daily coffee together, when she heard Shayera call her name. She stuck her head around the corner with an eyebrow raised enquiringly.

"Shayera?"

"Thank you", she whispered with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"You're welcome, Shayera, be happy, you deserve it", she told her with a smile.

"So do you Mari, so do you", Shayera smiled back. She turned and continued towards John's room to talk to him about starting over, grabbing her mace in both hands she smirked even if she had to beat him up to listen.

Mari with a little bounce in her step made her way towards Greg eager to tell him of what had taken place. Smiling happily because she knew with Greg she finally was truly happy. She now had to convince him they could be happy together. Mari could be very determined and stubborn when she needed to be and this was so worth fighting for.

_Present_

As the last strains of the song played and she drained what was left of her now cold hot chocolate, her mobile rang, she looked at the screen and smiled happily.

"Hey you", she sighed.

"Howdy darlin", Greg chuckled, "miss me?" even though he knew the answer. He had been on a deep space mission with Bruce, Clark and Wally and had now returned a week later. Seven days too long to be away from his Mari.

"Missed you like all hell, babe"

"Ok hun, just tying things up here, and will mosey on home"

"Hurry honey the natives are very restless, they've missed you, we've all missed you" her hand instinctively reaching for her five month round belly which currently felt like a major brawl had broken out with their babies kicking furiously at hearing their Daddy's voice, rubbing soothingly over their soon-to-be triplets.

"Yes ma'am, will do, tell them Daddy's on his way home"

"Tell them yourself cowboy"

Mari smiled as she put the receiver to her belly for she could hear her husband speaking reverently to his babies about not causing a ruckus for their poor mother anymore.

It had taken a month after her breakup from John to know that she had fallen in love with her best friend. Another month when she had told him of her feelings and he had promptly said that he had loved her too but did not want to be her rebound relationship. She had told him that he could never be that to her and he had asked for time to think about things.

Two months later they started dating, six months after that he proposed wanting to make it official even though they had been living together for four months anyway. To Mari the moment she moved in with him was the lifetime commitment she had been seeking but knowing how old fashioned Greg was she agreed to it.

So, one month later they had married quietly on Greg's Montana ranch, with only loved ones and members of the Justice League present. They had invited John and Shayera who seemed a little puzzled as to why. But Mari had told them that if not for them Greg and her would never had found each other. So they had happily attended with Shayera heavily pregnant. The funniest moments of the day had been when Mari threw her bouquet, she had seen Shayera walking behind the gathered single ladies making her way back to her table and had promptly thrown it over her head aiming directly at her. Wally had yelled "Incoming" to which Shay had reflexively turned and caught it. Then she had started to juggle it like a hot potato and turned and threw it to Diana who had thrown it straight back at her, rolling her eyes and saying, "Hellooo, happily married to Clark now Shay!", everyone burst into laughter. Greg shortly after had thrown her garter to the single men which Wally had caught and then blurred past John hanging it on his ear, much to everyone's amusement. John scowled taking it off and went to throw it back when he had heard the growl from his right and turned to see Shayera scowling with murder in her eyes. He had promptly dropped to one knee and proposed on the spot. At which point Shayera had squealed and being somewhat restricted by her belly had managed to get her arms around his neck yelling, "YES" to the sound of thunderous applause. Greg and Mari had been ecstatic for them as had the entire Justice League in attendance, especially Wally who had won the betting pot on them.

Everyone had a wonderful time and Greg and Mari had spent their honeymoon right there on the ranch. As they had both travelled the world extensively with their prospective careers, they were happier to just be with each other at home. They did not leave their bedroom the entire time except for nourishment and bathing as the Justice League's gift to them was a month off the roster, undisturbed unless there was a Omega level alert threat.

A few months later whilst on a mission with Diana, Dinah and Helena assisting in Bali after a hurricane had torn through half the country, she had fainted and would have hit the ground if not for Diana catching her. She had been immediately transported back to the tower in Diana's arms. After materialising they had come face to face with a petrified Greg who had promptly taken her in his arms worriedly looking up and down her frame. Diana had followed them to the medical bay hoping Mari was not affected by anything in Bali. J'onn had met them with a look of concern on his face. When suddenly his eyes lit red and a slow smile came on his face.

Superman had entered then having been alerted to be on standby and came to check on Mari . J'onn decided to save a bit of time and asked Mari if it was ok to have Superman perform a quick scan from her ribs down to confirm his suspicions before he took blood. Never having liked needles anyway Mari quickly agreed. Superman used his x-ray vision to quickly scan Mari. A few seconds later his eyes widened suddenly and he nodded to J'onn with the same slow smile appearing on his face.

Greg and Mari both asked impatiently, "Well?".

J'onn had said, "Congratulations you're pregnant!".

Mari started crying with happiness, Diana squealed with joy, J'onn and Clark smiled widely and Greg promptly fainted. When he had come to a little while later, Mari had said to him, "better not repeat that performance Cowboy when I am having our child or there will be hell to pay".

She then yanked him towards her kissing him in celebration. Poor Greg had almost fainted again when J'onn had informed them at one of her check-ups that she was carrying triplets, but he had visibly paled much to J'onn's amusement and Mari's raised eyebrow.

Sighing with happiness she settled more comfortably on the bed and let the receiver perch atop her belly as she could now hear her husband singing to their babies in his soothing voice. She was ecstatically happy. They were incredibly happy. Now with their impending children their world was complete and their future was bright.

* * *

_**Author's note: Being my first fan-fiction posting there was bound to be teething issues, so I have now updated my story thanks to Lovefanfics and Catspats31. Your feedback was much appreciated and I think has made my story a better one as I thought with the lyrics it would be more appealing. **_

_**JL Girl - Thank you for the thumbs up, was not planning on a sequel but now you have me thinking to really tie off the story it will need one. Watch this space...**_

_**griffith5150 - Thank you for the support!**_

_**Lovefanfics - Thanks for the review and critique it helped me alot. I tend to have multiple thoughts running at the same time and try to get them all down. Your feedback was very much appreciated. I have updated it as you advised and hope you like the revised copy!**_

_**Catspats31 - Thank you for your advice, in my rush to get it published so I wouldn't procrastinate any longer I did what I did. Hope the revised copy is up to par. I feel it is much better now. So for that I thank you deeply.**_


End file.
